Four friends at hogwarts
by Hiccup2014
Summary: Big Four hogwarts au. It's their sophomore year. The year when Hiccup dad dies and he loses his left foot. The year when Jack and Rapunzel are dating. What could possibly go wrong. Well a lot. Btw pairing is a somewhat secret.
1. THE Meeting

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of these characters right. **

* * *

><p>Hiccup point of view<p>

It was a great day at Berk, if you considered being bullied and being treated like a ghost fun, then yea. The city of Berk is way up north above Europe. It's somewhat a big town, which is somewhat amazing because Berk snows and hails every month. My father who is Stoick Govern's the city. My mother on the other hand is missing for the past few years. As I went in my room to escape the fears of the school my father comes up to me.

"Son I have surprising news for you",

He seemed more happy than usual.

"You are a wizard Hiccup",

I was starting to wonder if my father was high.

"What do you mean I'm a wizard".

"You're a muggleborn hiccup, Remember my friend Hagrid."

"Yea the one that is somehow bigger then you".

My father looked at me angrily, he then went on

"Muggleborn are wizard that are born from human parents, and you're the lucky one".

He gave me a letter with my address and my room. I began to read with open eyes. "Dear Hiccup you are a muggle born wizard that shall be attending Hogwarts due to your high standing grades and your excellent craftsmen work. You shall be attending tomorrow, Hagrid shall pick you up and send you on the way.

* * *

><p>Next day (Rapunzel point of view)<p>

It's been years since she was kidnapped. Rapunzel was six and belonged to a non wizard father and a witch. Her father was the king of Corona. Rapunzel is happy, she is no longer a child for ransom. (Now first person) I had never been so happy in my life. I bought myself a lizard and named him Pascal and was with my mother. As we got to the railway we headed towards a brick wall. She told me

"Ok Rapunzel, now what you want to do is run through the wall".

My eyes were wide

"You say what now".

My mother giggled,

"It's a magical portal that hides the wizard world". I got scared and wondered if this was all a prank. My mother said 1,2,3 go. I sprint through the wall and I saw an amazing train. It was absolutely beautiful. My mother said she had to go and that all she needs to do is get on the train. She left and I was by myself. As I moved forward I heard a big crash behind me. Another student who was scrawny and had brown hair went to fast through the wall and crashed into a column. I rushed to him to help him pick his items up.

"Thank's for the help, this whole wizard thing is new to me. My name is Hiccup what's yours."

My name is Rapunzel, and that's a" Hiccup interrupted "Yea I already know that."

I then started to say "Hey want to go on the train together, I kinda don't want to be alone,"

"Sure I don't mind."

We both headed into the train, luckily we were early and found an empty cabinet.

"So Rapunzel, do you know anything about Hogwarts. Hiccup choked out

"Well my mother said there are four houses, Griffindor, Raven claw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.

"Got any idea which one you will choose Rapunzel."

"My mother said I am loyal as a bird."

"I don't think birds are loyal" Hiccup said

We chuckled, then our door slid open and then came a cute boy whose hair is the purest white.

"Hey all the seats are taken, can I come in."

"Sure, my name is Hiccup and yes I know. This blonde is Rapunzel."

"Well my name is Jack, thanks for letting me in. This huge haired red-head is out to kill me."

"What did you do?" I asked

"May have possibly called her a red-haired bearded lady."

"Your real smart" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Pascal walked onto my lap, I nearly forgot about him. Then a curly red-haired girl came in and looked like she was about to murder a person.

Jack screamed and Hiccup and I started laughing.

The girl began to throw a punch but Hiccup stopped that before there was contact.

"OK, I think we shouldn't get into trouble before we go to school." Hiccup stated.

They both said "Fine" at the same time.

"Soooo what's your name" I said to break the silence

"My name is Merida"

"I'm Hiccup"

"Jack"

"Rapunzel" we said after each other.

The train soon started and we were all off to Hogwarts. For the rest of the ride we manage to become friends, somehow.


	2. The Houses

**Btw, this is my first fiction, please review. Hiccup is my favorite of them, which means he is the main focus of this story. Plus I am definitely do unexpected paring. Thanks for the support**

**Disclaimer, Do not own rights to any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup was surprised, he actually has friends. He was a ghost back on berk. Even if his father was the governor, it didn't stop the bullying. The only time he was noticed is when he is being humiliated. But now he has a whole new start.<p>

Rapunzel was glad she was meeting more people. She was homed schooled after a women named Gothel stole her for money. Her mother managed to convince her father that Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. Now she has Hiccup, Merida, and Jack.

Jack didn't care much. Sure he got his starter friends. But he thinks he probably gonna go popular like in his old school. He also has rich wizard parents. Unlike Rapunzel he lives in the wizard world. He'll try to stay with them though.

Merida Finally managed to get her Scottish accent out. When she use to talk to english people they barely understood her. Her mother has been in denial about going here. But she managed to convince her with some wizard magic. Her father was a wizard and fought against the death eaters in the old-time. Which is kinda how he lost his leg.

They made it to the Dining room in their robes. Then a lady came up and said,

"Hello new students, my name is . I will be your defence the dark arts teacher. Let me introduce you to your headmaster Professor Pottor."

"Hello students I am your Headmaster, I shall state the rules and please follow. It could be a matter of life or death. Please do not go into the forbidden forest, If you have any problems please visit Hagrid. By the way, this is Hagrid's final year. He shall be retiring due to his age. North shall replace him. He is Hagrid's nephew. All students should be in their dorm by 10:00, and I think that is all. Let's start sorting, bring in the hat."

* * *

><p>Hiccup Point of View<p>

The hat started to say a poem. Hiccup didn't pay attention to the hat's poem, but how it was talking. The headmaster started stating names.

Toothiana Fairy (it's the tooth fairy)

She had a strand like part of her hair dyed like a humming bird's. The hat sat upon her and shouted a houses name.

"_Slytherin" she took the hat off a walked to a the slytherin table._

Ohhh now I understand. Then he heard his name.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii"

Everyone started to laugh. Well kinda couldn't' avoid that could I. He walked up and heard a voice in his head.

_"Smart fellow are yeh."_

_Hiccup couldn't think at all._

_"You can also be loyal, but you sure are handy though. I know the right house for you."_

_"I kinda forgot what the houses are."_

_"Did you not listen to the poem."_

_"no"_

_"You're gonna go into a house with smart people ok" he said angrily_

"Ravenclaw"

I took the hat off and went to the table with a bird banner.

"_Mavis Dracula"_

"Oh this girl is a Hufflepuff all the way"

She blushed and went to the yellow table.

"Merida Dunbrouch"

The hat tapped one strain of her hair and shout Griffindor.

"Hans Westerguard"

"Slytherin"

"Elsa Arendelle"

It took the hat a while until it shouted Slytherin.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, Hufflepuff"

"Jackson Frost, Slytherin"

"Rapunzel Corona, Hufflepuff"

That was all of it. Hiccup got hungry and started eating when it was time.

**How you like that, Introducing more people for more flavor. Thanks for reading, please review. Yes it's not gonna be romance between the big four its gonna be with all the people I named. They are all involve hahahahaha. No Hijack because I hate that pairing. Nothing against gay people. Next chapter will be Merida point of view.**


	3. The Bombing

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these guys. I would like that but sorry this be cannon if I owned it.  
>Btw the pairing is some what figuring out. Here are the people pair together. Hicstrid, Hijack, and Merricup. Keeping pairing secret. But give me some ideas on Mavis pairing it's not too late to add new characters. I will also use other ideas when I make different stories.<br>**

They were all twelve when they started at Hogwarts. Now they are 16, Sophomore year. (This is for the Drama obviously, just had to introduce the first set of characters)

Merida point of view

I was getting ready for her Sophomore year, I was one of the three chasers in her quidditch house. Her family owned a small business that sold brooms. So I had the fastest broom in the generation. Her mother was still trying to get use to living in the wizard world.

"Ok Merida, do you have everything. We are going to head to the train station in the morning." My mother said

"Yes ma, don't worry I got everything prepared."

Her cart was all packed with her wand, broom, robes, and her gear.

"Ok Merida, have a nice night and don't let the bears eat you."

"You're never gonna let that go are ya mom."

"Night Merida"

Jack point of view

"Jack are you ready"

"Yes dad, don't worry I'm a professional Quidditch Seeker."

"Ok Jack"

He was waiting to get back so he can get back to his Girl friend Rapunzel. He started dating her at fresh man year. Also that Jack was the most popular kid in school. It only took a couple of quidditch matches. He took out his first game snitch. I wonder how the others are doing.

Rapunzel point of view

Ok Rapunzel you're there, now you just need one more day then you can meet your boyfriend. Can't believe Jack asked me out. She gotten so much attention though. She didn't care much about it. She managed to see fireworks over the summer. They were so pretty. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Hiccup point of view

Gosh, Berk is in so much trouble now. My Dad has been stressed about the new Gangsters in town. They have been have been causing destruction. To armed robberies to explosive murders. They are somehow getting new explosives and bombing people they don't like. I have three days before I have to leave. My dad managed to capture the leader though.

Hiccup was staying with his father to help him do some paper work.

"Dad are you ok" I asked

"I'm fine son, I think the King of England is gonna help us with this problem." He sounded more relieved.

There was an explosion it knocked me out. Something happened.

I woke up in a hospital. I had no feeling in my left foot. A doctors saw me awake. They rushed over to me.

"Are you ok." One of them said

It took me a while then I realized something.

"Where is my father"

One of them looked at me sadly.

"He's dead, The gangsters blew up your house, they killed your father and you lost your left foot."

I was shocked, I had nothing to say. I started crying, thats all I did. I wanted revenge, anger grew in me.

**Hogwarts DAY**

Hiccup point of view

I was at the train station. Alone, I managed to call a cab. I went into the portal and I was somewhat early.

Rapunzel point of view

I got out with my mom and said good-bye at the wall. I walked in and saw Hiccup. I waved but he was in the train before he noticed me. I followed him into the cabin. He was in a cabinet alone.

"Can I go with you, I don't want to be alone."

He smiled but something felt different about him.

Hiccup point of view

I saw Rapunzel and I tried to hide my peg leg. Gladly she didn't notice. She said the same thing when I first met her.

"Of course you can your majesty"

I then lost my grin. I stared out to see how many people are at the station. I'm barely managing to act like nothing happen over the summer. I saw Jack and Merida blabbing at each other again.

"Your boyfriend is coming"

Rapunzel look out the window and started waving like a dog.

I think they see you Rapunzel. They came in with Merida saying

"Shut up Jack, Hey Hiccup."

Merida ran up and hugged us. Jack came in and kissed rapunzel.

"I missed you Rapunzel."

"Really can you save the kissing for later." I stated

"Well Hiccup I'm just using a girlfriend that you don't have." Jack smirked

"Oh yea I totally didn't miss you making fun of me either"

"Hiccup are you grumpy wumpy. Don't worry you got friends."

Ever since Jack got popular he started making fun of me.

"Jack stop it, let's stop making fun of each other" Merida said agitated

"Okay I'll stop joking about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii"

"That's it I'm tired of it."

"What Hiccup, I just said your name."

"I'm usually the one breaking up fights but do you want me to fight you."

Jack stood up.

"Come on guys, he was just joking Hiccup" Rapunzel said

"Fine" I said

"Gosh Hiccup what did your father d-"

I snapped, I cut him off and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't talk about my father, never say anything about him. You can make fun of me but don't even mention him. OK Jack."

I let go of my grab and walked out. I saw Mavis.

"Hey Hiccup how are you doing."

Mavis and I got along very well over past few years. She may look like an emo person, but she has a kind heart.

"I'm fine Mavis, how are you doing.

"Oh I'm fine, want to sit with me Hiccup, I got an empty cabin in the back"

"I'm cool with that."

**OK so my time was spent on this. What pairing do you want, I got Jack down but other people need help, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and the other names I'm pulling out. I'm also Gonna need suggestion from yall hit that review and suggest characters and stuff like that. Been thinking a lot about hiccup x mavis.**


	4. Waking up

**Still don't know the pairing for Hiccup. Nothing is too late, well right now. Please review so you can let me know what you want. Same with Merida.**

**(Disclaimer don't own any)**

**(Jack Frost Point Of** **View) **

"What was that about" I said

Merida and Rapunzel just looked at me.

"Well, you did make fun of him ever since 8th grade" Merida said

"They were jokes" Rapunzel defended

"Still, Jack I think you need to give Hiccup an apology"

"What for, He's the one that grabbed me" I said

"Well if you hadn't made fun of him for being your friend then this wouldn't be happening." (Merida shouted)

"Let's just go together and ask what's up with Hiccup" Rapunzel stated.

Crap, I don't want to get into another fight with one of my friends.

"I'm good with that." I said

"Fine" Merida said angrily

Finally the train made it to Hogwarts. I got into my slytherin clothing and went off. We rowed towards Hogwarts like all the previous times. They introduce some new student's but I was too busy chatting with my friends. Hans kept talking about his summer and how his brothers pushed him off a boat.

**(Rapunzel point of view) **

Mavis came up to me while watching we were listening to .

"Did you hear about what happen to Hiccup." Mavis said, she looked worried

"What do you mean, like how he nearly got into a fight with Jack or something happened over the summer."

"Wait, what did your boyfriend do. Nevermind, Hiccup lost his leg over the summer, look."

I look to the table next to me. Hiccup was slumped putting his head down to sleep. I looked at his left foot, there was no foot but a mechanical peg leg. I gasped.

"What happened." I asked

"I don't know, he only told me that he got a prosthetic over the summer."

Did something happened over the summer to his dad. Is that why he freaked out.

"Thanks for the information Mavis."

We started dining and Merida, Jack, and I headed towards Hiccup's table.

"Hey Hiccup, a certain someone would like to apologies" Merida said while pushing Jack.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry for making fun of you, and talking about your dad."

"It's ok Jack, It's that I have been going through a hard time."

He got up and walked outside. As he was going out he said

"I'll talk to you guys later tomorrow."

Hiccup tripped right after saying that and exposed his left leg showing everyone his prosthetic. He got up and saw people were staring.

"What never saw someone with a peg leg" He limped away.

We just stood in shock.

**Hiccup point of view**

Need to get use to my prosthetic. I unstrapped my peg leg and put it on my shelf. My roommates hadn't gotten out of the common room. Well, I better get some sleep. My eyes slowly closed away.

_I saw someone in my front porch. He brought his left arm up. His wand was as straight as every other wand could be. But then at the end it was crooked. I couldn't see anything else about him. He said a spell that came out gibberish to me and my front porch exploded. I saw myself on the floor and my Dad was blown to two bits. I nearly threw up, but couldn't._

I woke up sweating, I checked my clock and it was 7:00, I had another hour to get ready for breakfast. I got out and folded my blanket. I looked at the other bunks, Armin Alert was my other roommate. I don't talk to him much. I got my robes on and went towards the common room. I had 45 minutes left. Mikasa was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Mikasa how you doing." I asked

"Fine, how's your leg"

"You saw that didn't you" I said

"Well you kinda did tripped in front of the whole school."

"Well how is your boyfriend" I said back

"Eren is not my boyfriend" She slammed her book with eyes open

"Yea cause that what girls usually do when they are in denial."

"Shut up Hiccup"

I jumped on the couch. "What book are you reading."

I noticed she was blushing about the things I said earlier

"I'm just reading about how the headmaster defeated Voldermort. You know Hiccup, there fearing another war" Mikasa replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well Death Eaters are popping out of crazy and

prisoners are being sprung out again."

"Well when that comes we'll deal with it, come on let's get breakfast"

We walked towards the dining room. I said goodbye to Mikasa when I saw one of my friends.

"Hey Mavis"

**Sorry but once a week is okay for you guys. SO review and you know the usual . Also been sick**


	5. The Contest

**I'm alive disclaimer not owning everything, I'm tired.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mavis, where are your friends"? I asked<p>

"There still sleeping, we had an epic party with all the little kids in sleep." she replied.

"Cool, I may have fell asleep before anyone else."

"Well you didn't bother to do your hair hiccup."

I looked in a mirror and saw my braids were undone, I had also forgotten to brush.

"Ehhh, I don't care."

I spotted Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack.

"Well imma hang with my other friends, see you Mavis."

"Bye" she replied.

I walked towards them. They were at the Slytherin's table.

Jack was making out with Rapunzel. Merida was trying to stop them.

"Oh hey Hiccup, can you help me stop these love birds. They'd been doing it for minutes now." Merida said

"Don't worry Merida, I have an apple."

I took an apple from a table and threw it just enough to knock Jack out of his kissing mania.

"Owwww man, why'd you do that for. Wait I know, you guys are just jelly of my romantic charisma."

"Not really" I said

Rapunzel was starting to blush. Then the bell rang, warning that class is going to start.

"Ughhhh, I have broom riding class for first." I said

"Oh come on Hiccup you're a natural at it, it's like you're riding a dragon Hiccup." Merida replied

"Yea, but to me it's a waste of time, it's not like I'm doing quidditch or anything."

"Well, professor Potter is worried that death eaters will attack hogwarts again and we need a way to get away" Rapunzel stated.

"Well I got to go anyway" I replied

After my flying class with the quidditch Coach I went towards North's shack. North is a russian big dude that looks like santa. He's my animal life teacher.

"Hello class, today we are going to talk about my uncle's favorite animal, Dragons. These animals come in many sizes, and many species. Does anyone know the most famous one in China."

I raised my hand and I see a few others in my house with their hands up.

"Yes you Hiccup."

"Chinese Fireball, aggressive towards human and preys on mammals."

"5 points to Ravenclaw, dragons are wild animals. They are hard to train, due to their fearsome build. Not much is known about these dragons. But we managed to capture some. But there are still many dragons out there that are in need of studying. Here is a dragon that is so rare and deadly that we don't know it's speed, build, or abilities. The dragon explodes small islands and small villages by using something called the plasma blast. What happens is the dragon can move as fast as lightning and the fire blast is even faster, it's speed and plasma blast makes a huge amount of damage."

A student raised his hand.

"Yes Hans"

"If dragons are so deadly, then why not just kill them" Hans replied.

"Vikings have tried, but they are too powerful. That's why we have wild reservation to keep em out of our cities. They also are intelligent beast. They as smart as us you know. Dragons are also handy if they like you. But every now and then, especially the two rare dragons in the striking class they attack. Ok class, tonight's homework is to read the book of dragons. Tomorrow there be a project."

The ending bell rang and I heard people were grumbling about the assignment. My next class is potions with Professor Chiron.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Chiron. Today, we are gonna do a competition. The first student who turns into me wins a small dose of truth serum. Not as strong as Veritaserum, but enough to get your person spilling the truth for 30 minutes. Ready, goooo.""

I know exactly what to do. I saw Jack was clueless. The one kid I'm worried about is Mikasa. We studied potions together and she has an idea of what to do. Lately potions had an advancement and lets us brew polyjuice potion in 30 minutes.

* * *

><p>Just needed some leeches and some fluxweed and almost done. One more ingredient, what am I forgetting. His hair, Mikasa was almost done. Professor Chiron was taking a little nap. I snuck up on him a pinch off a little strand of hair. He woke up with a shock and I got out of there quick. I added the hair and it was done. Mikasa just finished to, I was too late. She brang her potion to Professor Chiron. Wait a second, he said first one to turn into him. I grabbed a small doseage that would turn me into him for a minute. I drank it, oh it was horrible. Feeling my body turning inside out, growing out of control. As quickly as it happen I was Professor Chiron.<p>

"Congratulation me you won."

Right after he said that I turned back to myself and I was sweating.

"Well here is your vile Hiccup, use it wisely."

Mikasa slammed her fist down onto the table waking up Jack. There was fifteen minutes left in class. I put the truth serum in my pocket and went towards Mikasa.

"Congrats Hiccup, you won the truth serum and turning into a teacher." Mikasa said

"Yea, I was worried you were gonna beat me" The bell rang for lunch time.

"Well imma hang with my other friends Mikasa, see ya later. Let's go Jack." We headed towards the dining room.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Yea Jack"

"What are you gonna do with that vile Hiccup"

"I don't know."

"Well you could give it to me"

"Yea, because I would love to do that Jack" I said sarcastically


	6. The First Day

**Sorry for being late guys. Im doing stuff in a hurry so mistake will be made.**

**Disclaimer do not own anyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time=Lunch<strong>

**Pov=Merida**

I was the first out of all my friends to make it to lunch. I then saw Rapunzel coming towards me.

"Hey Rapunzel, how are you doing."

"Ohhh fine Merida, where is Jack and Hiccup."

"I don't know, they should be here by now. What Rapunzel, do you miss your boyfriend already." Rapunzel started blushing. I saw Hiccup coming from the entrance door.

"Hey Merida and Rapunzel, how yall doing" Hiccup said

"Fine, hey had you seen Jack yet" I replied

"Just a while ago, he told me he had to get something from his dorm. I bet he is on his way now."

"Thanks Hiccup" Rapunzel said

"Hey Hiccup, do you have free period next" I asked

"Yes, why"

"I need help with my History of Magic"

"Sure, wanna join us Rapunzel" Hiccup asked

"Maybe" she said. Why doesn't Rapunzel cut her hair down. It must be a pain to constantly braid that much of hair a day. Hiccup took out an apple and started eating it.

"Ohh I see Jack, he is on the way." Rapunzel jumped out of her seat and ran towards Jack.

"Jesus, I wonder how she would feel when Jack breaks up with her" Hiccup said

"Don't say that Hiccup"

"It will happen, we both know that it won't last" Hiccup replied. It is kinda true, Hiccup and I know Jack is like a more fish in the sea type of guy. Hiccup knows because Jack kept bullying him since he got into quidditch. Even though Hiccup was one of his first friends. Jack and Rapunzel came over.

"Hey peg leg Hiccup, how you doing."

"Fine Jack" Hiccup said angrily

"I was asking my girlfriend."

"I'm doing great" Rapunzel said, I saw Hiccup starting to grumble.

"Hey Rapunzel, what do you wanna do for free period" Jack said

"Well Hiccup was gonna help Merida and I study, do you wanna join."

"As long as you are there I'm in." Jack said.

I could see Hiccup trying not to stab his food in rightful anger. I don't think Jack is gonna stop making fun of Hiccup anytimes. After we finished lunch we headed towards the library"

* * *

><p><strong>Im back, I was too busy with work but I'm back<strong>


End file.
